Letters to you
by Serenitas1985
Summary: Starts after the movie: Some emails Veronica and Logan write to each other during his deployment
1. Chapter 1: 180 days

**Letters to you**

**Chapter 1: 180 days**

180 days. That's how long your deployment will last (and yeah, I'm well aware you know bout that fact). So that's 4,320 hours. Or 259,200 minutes without you. Best not to break it down any further. Cause it only gets more and more depressing to see those numbers grow.

180 days. Basically that's half a year. So, considering we've spent 9 years apart, those 6 months should not feel too long and go by pretty fast (I know, wishful thinking). At least we can stay in contact during your deployment via emails, skype... So I have at least something to look forward to that will give me a deprive from not having you around. Though it won't be the same, cause having you around, talking to you, looking into your eyes, kissing you, touching you... yeah, nothing can replace that.

Gosh, I miss you. And the first day isn't even over yet! But I believe we can make it this time. No more running. No more hiding. No secrets. This is it. I can feel it. We're both ready to fight for it. To stay even when things get rough (and knowing us, they will get rough with lots of fighting and screaming and tears and hurt). But this time we will stay. And will talk things out. That's something we never did in the past. It won't be easy. Especially for me. Cause opening up - it's not something that comes easy to me. So please be patient with me.

I look forward to the end of our separation. To finally have you coming back to me. Just like you promised (oh, and I so do hold you up on that). And then our story can continue. Just like you said:

"Our story is epic. Spanning years and continents. Ruining lives. Bloodshed."

And it will be. Epic.

Sorry to get all... soft. But you know what they say:

"You're a marshmallow, Veronica Mars!"

Counting the days...

Love,

Ronnie


	2. Chapter 2: 175 days

**Chapter 2: 175 days**

175 days. Am I pathetic in admitting that I actually have a calendar now with the date of your return circled in red? And that I' crossing off every single day cause that means it's one day less till you're coming back?

It's all your fault, really. I mean, who would have thought that I would ever be one of "those girls" who count the days till their men come back from war? Well, apparently if someone would have bet on me not being one of them, they would have lost that one.

Did you by any chance put Dick up to offering me to stay in your room whenever I'd like? He came by today to give me the key to the house. And then he extended an invite for me, Mac and Wallace to get together for dinner every other week. Wow, my day can't really get any weirder... But I like that Dick is trying for us to get along. So I'm making you the promise, that I will also try. Cause I know he's important to you.

5 long days without you. And 5 even longer nights. Tell me we're getting through this. Cause I miss you like crazy. I know you said: "It's 180 days. What's a 180 days to us?". But right now it feels like forever.

Please promise me you're keeping safe! I know you only just got onto the carrier. And that it'll take some days for you to reach your destination (wherever that may be), but I still worry about you doing something stupidly heroic. Cause that's what you are and always were: Heroic. But please even if you have to be, keep yourself save. And come back to me. And remember your promise: "Always."

Counting the days...

Love,

Ronnie


	3. Chapter 3: 174 days

**Chapter 3: 174 days**

Sugarpuss,

174 days left. You see, you're not the only one who's counting. Though I don't have a calendar hanging on the wall of my bunk. The guys here would never ever let me live that one down. I mean, I already get enough teasing for looking at the pic I took on our last morning together (and yes, I've been looking at it quite often and long enough for everyone to notice, but how can I not? I mean you do look damn sexy wearing my shirt and lying in my bed).

I promised you I'd come back to you. And I fully intend to do so. But I need you to promise me something in return: Stay safe yourself! I know you want to stay in Neptune and help your dad get back on his feet. But I also know you. And I know that trouble has a way of finding you, Veronica Mars. So please, don't do anything stupid. Cause I want to come home to you. And I can't do that if you're not careful. So please, promise me to be safe!

The first week is almost over. I've been away quite often in those last few years. But somehow it feels like it's harder this time. I don't mean to minimize my feelings from the past. But with you, it has always been different, hasn't it?

I know you're worried about me. But don't be. At least not too much (cause having someone who's worried about someone, well I didn't really have that in a long time). The Navy did me good. I joined because I wanted to fly, because I wanted to do something that might help someone. And I know you can understand that.

I'll try to keep the next part PG-13 (cause we both know I'm delicate): I miss waking up with you in my arms. Feeling your petite body pressed against mine. Having your fingers trace my face. Staring into your eyes for hours. Kissing your sweet lips. And showing you how much I love you. Cause I do. And I don't think I've ever stopped.

Always,

L


End file.
